


A Spark In The Darkness.

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attemted rape, Death, F/M, Fighting, Hogwarts, Horror, Sexual Situations, Smoking, Snogging, Swearing, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Severus Snape never knew that a fly puff on his Muggle cigarette could change his life forever. Especially when it concerned an unexpected meeting with him with Hermione Granger.





	A Spark In The Darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tyche Song ffffor the SS HG Fic exchange 2014 on LJ.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not making money from my writing or. Own anything to do with Harry Potter as it all belongs to JK and others. I amjust playing around with her superb creations.

A Spark In The Darkness. 

Loud stomping and what sounded like angry footsteps bounded upwards, then their owner burst out onto the astronomy tower, startling the tall man standing in the shadows, who swore silently as he nearly burned his fingers on his cigarette.

Hermione Granger, in her rage, never noticed the figure standing in the shadows; only the tiny red glow from the lit cigarette, that could have given a clue to his location.

She growled out her frustration into the night, unaware she was not alone, and then she sniffed the air. Her throat tightened as she recognised the smell. It was the brand of Muggle cigarettes her father used to smoke. He had tried to give them up, but had the occasional sly puff when her mother was nowhere nearby. Hermione's breath hitched at the memory, then her world crashed in on her again. She had sent her family away, to keep them safe, but with no memory of her, she was alone in both Muggle and Magical worlds. She had burned her boats in the Muggle world now, too.

Her anger flared. Her so-called friends had just ganged up on her and made her run from her own bloody common room.

Severus Snape watched, he listened too and learned much more than Miss Granger revealed in class or at Order Meetings.

"Bloody boys," she grumbled, "Mione, please help me write my essay... love you, Mione, huh!" She snorted and paced up and down. "You're a bloody idiot, doing their homework for years or writing half their assignments, Granger. What do you get? Nothing!"

Severus found it hard not to laugh out loud as the young woman paced up and down mimicking her friends voices and pleas for help with homework. He let her rant for a while as it amused him no end.

She stomped her foot down and made a new resolution. She would concentrate on her own studies and interests and the boys could go to hell.

She turned as she heard a sound and sneered into the darkness. Then much to Severus Snape's surprise, she headed directly towards him, plucked the lit cigarette out of his hand and inhaled deeply, then blew the smoke up into the air. Handing it back, she turned on her heel and left without a word to him.

Severus was stunned into silence. He listened as the sounds of her footsteps, much lighter now, changed as she retreated back the way she had come. Then much to even Severus's surprise, he started to laugh. He had thought to give the young woman detention, but she was not out after curfew, and with the Dark Lord back he needed a good laugh.

The meetings in the tower became more frequent the summer after Black had been killed. She had had a traumatic time as she had suffered an injury she managed to hide from the boys. Snape knew of it only due to his being requested to help heal the cursed wound on her chest.

"I am surprised at your presence tonight, Miss Granger. I assumed you would be in your common room celebrating?"

Granger snorted as Snape came up to stand beside her on the tower. She shook her head and growled.

"I detest that game, everyone knows this, apart from my best friends who keep forgetting." Her eyes grew dark with anger. "I do not need to see Ronald Weasley with his body parts stuck down Lavender Brown's throat, thank you very much."

Severus choked on his cigarette. Hermione smirked and stole his cigarette from his fingers and puffed on it deeply.

"Seeing those two slobbering over each other's faces made me feel like vomiting. I do not like parties." She added as if in explanation. She took in another deep puff and handed his cigarette back to him.

"These are bad for your health, you know. Have you not read the warnings on the sides of the packets?"

"Have you not learned yet, Miss Granger, that I do not share, and I have repeatedly told you to buy your own."

"Yes, Sir, but I rarely smoke."

"You often smoke mine." He threw his cigarette down over the parapet then cast a spell that had it dissolve into nothingness. She had the audacity to smirk up at him before turning and heading for the stairs.

"Goodnight, Sir."

He waited till she was far away before he replied with a smile.

"Goodnight, Miss Granger."

Hermione took a brand new packet of cigarettes from her jeans pocket, removed the cellophane, and then opened the packet. She offered one to Severus. They were standing in their usual place, but snow covered the tower and all the land around them was glistening white, even at night.

"A new year"s resolution, Miss Granger?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Intending to light the cigarette with his Muggle lighter, Severus tried to light it but the spark would not catch. Hermione tried not to laugh, then she moved in closer to him, and taking his hand with his unlit cigarette, held it up to the one dangling from her mouth. Severus felt his breath hitch. She met his dark gaze and a spark not only lit in the cigarette but it also lit something between them. The spark flared into a flame.

Hermione was thankful she had a cigarette in her mouth as it stopped her from talking. It also stopped her from kissing the man.

Severus inhaled deeply and his cigarette burned half way with the first draw. He had turned his face away from the woman and tried to calm down. That was one of the reasons he smoked to, keep his nerves calm, but this witch had unsettled him on the many occasions since that first meeting on the tower nearly a year before. He had not failed to see she had blossomed into a beautiful witch in his eyes. His thoughts were brought back to the present by her question.

"Why do you use a Muggle lighter?"

"Habit, I suppose." He looked at the lighter. It had been a rare gift from his father. The man had caught him smoking during the school holidays and Severus had ducked, thinking the man would lay into him. Instead his old man had laughed and thumped him on the back, stating he was a chip off the old block. Then on his next trip home, he had received the lighter as a Christmas gift. The one and only gift Severus knew his father had personally bought for him. He was unsure why he kept using it, seeing as it was useless now. He threw it over the ramparts and let it fall into the snow, not caring where it landed.

"My Muggle father gave it to me but it is done now, as useless as he was. Glad to see the back of it."

Hermione wondered if her professor meant his words. Why would he keep using a lighter if it came from a hated parent? She watched as it arched up into the air and where it landed.

Severus took in another puff of his cigarette, but it tasted sour and he threw it away. He tried one of his own, but that too tasted bad in his mouth. He gave up, then turned on his heel intending to retreat back to his office.

"Goodnight, Miss Granger. You have ten minutes before you are in breach of curfew." He barked, not looking at her as he stomped down the stairs.

Hermione frowned. The man was upset. She looked over the parapet and wondered if she could find the lighter in the morning. She would not risk getting caught tonight.

"Goodnight, Severus." She smirked, as she dared to use his first name. She knew the man would not hear her, as she stayed behind to finish her cigarette alone.

But Severus did hear her as he had only gone down a few steps. He was annoyed that his lighter had finally died on him. He felt that this year, a lot would die around him. He feared for the witch in the tower. He would try to ensure she survived. She unknowingly had helped keep him stay sane these last few months.

Severus Snape frowned as a small object lay on his office desk. It was his birthday so perhaps a Slytherin wanted to get into his good books. He shook his head and was preparing to vanish the item unopened when a faint scent aroused his curiosity. He had checked it for curses, spells, or charms before picking it up. He sniffed it and noticed the vanilla fragrance that was Muggle made and knew it to belong to Granger. He frowned, further wondering why she was giving him a birthday gift. He removed himself to his private rooms before he opened it.

Before a roaring fire and with a glass of brandy in hand, he opened the small gift. He stared at the gold object on his table. He had been shocked to find his own lighter, the one his father had engraved with his initials S. T. S. The exact same one he had thrown away the week before.

Somehow Granger had found it, and it was refuelled. It worked well, perhaps better than ever. He lit the cigar Lucius had sent over and relaxed until the call came from one of his Masters. But for now, he would relax.

Heading towards her favourite tower, Hermione was tugged sharply on the arm as she was about to ascend the stairs.

"Not there..." came the deep throaty voice of her Potions Professor. He had tugged at her arm and whispered in her ear, making her whole body tingle. She had no fear of him and followed, not that she had a choice as he still held her arm in a tight, vice-like grip.

He led her down unfamiliar corridors; they walked briskly and kept to the shadows. Hermione knew if he left her she would be lost; she did not know this area of the castle.

A door was thrust open and closed behind them again, and more walking. Then they were outside in a small courtyard. It was grassy and had a couple of trees not yet in bloom. It was not as cold as in the tower and it seemed to be sheltered. The night was dark apart from a full moon.

Severus guided Hermione to a little indent along one wall.

"Sit," he commanded, indicating a bench. "This is private and no one comes here apart from me. There are no windows overlooking this part of the castle. Handy for me when I wish to be alone, if that is ever possible in this life."

Hermione knew something was up. The man was tense. She gulped hard. They had met many times on the tower since Christmas and they had talked more openly. She told him of her worry about the coming battle. She was aware of danger, the Dark Lord and the whole Magical World being on a precipice, about to fall in one way or another. She worried about him. His spying kept him away from the castle more often and she knew he had not been eating, just smoking more.

She thrust her hand into her pocket and took out a small packet, then handed it to him. He frowned then chuckled.

"It is not my birthday, Granger."

"I know, but I owe you some cigarettes. I haven't been home recently."

Hermione paled, she had removed her parents' memories and sent them across the world. She was alone now. Severus was the only person who knew what she had done.

"Thank you." Severus took the small packet and put it into his cloak pocket for later. He had grazed his fingers with hers. On impulse he threaded his fingers through hers. Hermione tensed as she knew if he was touching her like this then it was very serious. Something was about to give and she knew in her heart and soul that it was not going to be good. Severus was a stickler to the rules and he had voiced to her that he was her professor and had to remain so no matter how he felt.

"I fear that after tonight, you may ..." he gulped hard. "That you may regret sharing time with me. Becoming my friend."

She could feel the waves of fear wash over him and transfer to her. His hand was shaking and she tightened her fingers through his and clasped her free hand over the two joined hands to emphasise her trust in him.

"I enjoyed sharing your cigarettes, I like being your friend too, Sir." They shared an intense look. Then Hermione bit at her lower lip, before using his name for the first time aloud to him. "Severus."

His face relaxed, his body became less tense and he leaned back on the bench. He would have been smiling like a loon if he had not known the situation to be so grave.

"Can I trust you, Miss Granger... Hermione?"

"Can I trust you in turn, Severus Snape?" She turned facing him side on the bench, and then smiled up at him.

As if a silent joint decision had been made, he bent down and pressed a light kiss to her cheek. She smiled warmly back at him and blushed. He lifted both of her hands with his and he kissed her knuckles lightly and reverently.

"Please do not think badly of me after tonight. Promise me." He begged, his dark eyes showing her how afraid he was of her reaction.

"I promise." She abandoned the politeness and threw herself into his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"I know you are on a mission for Dumbledore. I also know of your unbreakable oath to Mrs Malfoy. Shhhh... don't talk. I know because I have watched and listened. I have seen how Dumbledore has ignored Harry and often led us three into areas we should not have gone. He has put us in danger." She grew annoyed. She tapped at her chest as she leaned back. "I got this scar due to misinformation deliberately given to Harry. This was from our own headmaster. Severus, I do not trust Dumbledore." She wiped tears from her eyes. "He will get us all killed and I know he will get you killed." Her tears fell fast and furious as Severus wrapped his arms around the witch who had sparked him back into life.

"Shhh, do not cry for me." Severus whispered through her mop of curls. He kissed the top of her head and held her close. They held each other in silence. They both seemed to acknowledge that this was not the time nor the place to voice their feelings for the other.

"You know I have a role to play in this fucking war?"

Hermione nodded and pulled away from him.

"I know. Is it going to be bad?" Her tear stained lashes glistened as she looked up into his pale, drawn face.

"The worst you can think of. But remember I am loyal to the side of the light. You must remember that." He delved into his pocket and produced the lighter. "Take this."

He wrapped her hand around the lighter, kissed her hand, then hugged her to him once more.

She held it tightly in her hand, knowing she would not see him after this night. So she took her chance and reached up and with one arm around his neck drew him down for a kiss.

Severus had not expected the warm kiss on his lips. He felt instantly warm all over. The kiss was short, but the young woman had informed him of many things with that one touch. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I may be called at any time. Stay here. I want you kept safe."

Hermione huffed. "Can you see me sitting still when you are in danger or the people inside the castle are threatened?"

"No, but please not tonight. I need to know you are safe."

"I shall be safe but will come with you."

"No!" he barked it out taking her shoulders and gripping them firmly. "I have a role to play tonight. He removed the wadded up Death Eater cloak and mask from his pocket and enlarged them.

"Oh, you mean... here ...tonight."

He nodded and sighed.

"There can be no other way. Please keep that in your thoughts tomorrow."

"I will." She felt him shaking again.

"Come with me, we must be back in the castle when I am called." He took her hand in his and slowly they made their way back towards the dungeons.

She stood in his private office. She felt cold. She knew he had a mission tonight and knew tomorrow he may either be dead or worse. What had Dumbledore ordered him to do? She hated how he had been shoved from pillar to post by two wizards who thought they knew best. She thought them both evil.

Severus' arm burned lightly three times. It was the ten-minute warning.

"Hermione, you must leave me now."

She moved under his guidance to his door, but before she left she was pulled into a fierce embrace. She wanted more than a bloody hug from him if he was to be killed. She shoved him away and caught at his neck to pull him down for a kiss. The kiss started off light but turned into a proper snog. She moaned as he held her close. They broke free, both panting hard.

"Severus." She cried out, tears falling from her eyes. He silenced her mouth with a quick kiss.

Both were panting hard. Forehead to forehead. Eyes locked and full of emotions, words left unsaid. Severus broke free with a shake of his head. This was utter madness. He needed to clear his head, his thoughts, he needed to Occlude immediately or he would be dead.

"No, enough witch, you must go, now."

She was bundled out the door of the suite and it banged behind her back. She ran fleeing with tears running down her face, as she knew that everyone in the castle was in danger. She leaned up against the wall and called to the castle to protect herself. The castle heard but had orders from the headmaster Dumbledore, to let the dark skulled ones in.

Hermione put up with the backlash from that night. She knew Severus' role now. He was a murderer, but she knew the truth, that bastard Dumbledore had moved his pawns to where he wanted, and then let the Dark Knight fall, allowing the White King to gloat from on high.

Hermione was taken to task on more than one occasion for sitting on Dumbledore's tomb smoking and stubbing her cigarettes out on the marble. She did not care.

Hermione Granger stood alone up on the astronomy tower. The battle was about to take place. She knew that after this night she would either be dead or on the side of the so-called light. If she survived, then she would shout it from the rooftops about the spy who was manipulated into being used as a scapegoat. She would not see Severus Snape die unrecognised for being the brave hero she knew him to be.

She puffed on her last Muggle cigarette and with every puff recalled moments that she held special in her heart. Her friends and her parents, but more recently, Severus Tobias Snape.

The night sky lit up as a volley of magical spells bombarded Hogwarts Castle. The final battle had begun.

Hermione Granger was running for cover and fired spells over her head behind her as she was chased through an upstairs corridor by a couple of Death Eaters.

She tried not to scream from the terror that clawed at her spine and she could not keep out the screaming in her head to run for home to the Muggle world and never return. She chose to ignore her terrors and fought for her life and for the choice to remain within the magical world she loved even as a Muggleborn.

She had been separated from Ron and Harry earlier during a battle between some giants and Death Eaters. She had been concentrating so much on keeping alive that she was unaware she became separated until one of the staircases gave way.

Hermione was running, firing curses and trying to remain alive. She had at least three Death Eaters on her tail.

A spell hit the ceiling above her and she had to duck from the debris, but a stone caught her on the shoulder and she was sent sprawling across the floor to slide up against and hit another wall. She groaned, but swiftly healed her injury using a charm Poppy Pomfrey had taught her.

A black shape sped towards her and she panicked and sent a curse directly towards the Death Eater, knowing it was either him or her; she had no choice. The black body fell with a howl onto the ground not three feet from where she lay panting for breath. Then another black clad figure flew at her. She also heard a shuffle from her left and she swore inside, another Death Eater was nearly upon her. She had to decide swiftly which one to take down first. Her life was at stake.

She fired at the Death Eater in front of her and screamed knowing it was the wrong choice. The dead Death Eater landed on top of her and his wand had fired a spell off into the air that brought down another hunk of the ceiling. The Death Eater to her left was upon her and very much alive. She screamed in pain as she fell, but had also recognised the man from her nightmares.

A dark robed figure wearing a Death Eater mask freed her from the debris and began to haul her away. The Death Eater lowered his mask and growled with manic delight. Antonin Dolohov had just got the prize of his life. He roughly grabbed the girl and with lascivious intentions began to move her into the shadows. He had a score to settle with the Mudblood bitch.

Antonin Dolohov drooled with what he was about to do to the girl and with his wand raised started to slice at the top of her jumper and hoped to slice through her clothing to reveal her Mudblood flesh to his view. He was so engrossed in his task and had torn about half way down her chest and saw the scar he had given her and he growled with sheer pleasure knowing he had scarred the bitch and caused her pain in the past.

"So you never forgot me, bitch?" He slid his wand-free hand down inside her jumper to reveal more of the scar across her left breast. Dolohov never saw or anticipated that it was his last act alive. A green curse was sent his way silently and the man slumped dead without another breath or word uttered.

"Vermin, you needed putting down, Antonin Dolohov." Came the deep baritone barb barely above a whisper. The tall, lean Death Eater kicked away the body from Hermione Granger. He then gently covered her naked torso with the torn jumper, then with an ease and gentleness he had not shown for years lifted the young woman into his arms. She thankfully was still alive but she had fainted. He heard shouts and froze for a moment then swiftly moved into the shadows and quickly pushed himself backing into the castle's shadows and walls. He tried not to breathe as more of his Death Eater brethren came into sight. They were out for blood. He shoved himself closer against the castle wall and asked the Goddess to keep them both safe till they passed.

The Death Eaters roared with alarm at seeing the three dead men from their ranks.

"They are still warm," growled Fenrir Greybackas he sniffed the air. "I smell Muggle blood and it is close by." He howled and the others joined in, sending a shiver down Severus Snape's spine.

As they approached he held his breath. The castle also held its breath and acted.

"There," Greyback growled and jumped ready to pounce on the spot where Snape and Granger were located.

Severus raised his wand thinking both he and Granger were dead already. Then he fell backwards, taking Granger with him as the castle opened up her bricks and drew in two of her favourite people. The Death Eaters were too late and attacked the brick wall with such force Severus felt the pounding through his head.

When Severus realised that the danger had passed and that the Death Eaters and that fucking Werewolf could not get through, he drew in a deep ragged breath and hoped his pounding heart would calm its rapid thumping. Technically he was still headmaster of the school, he knew more than most of the Castle being sentient. He gulped hard and hoisted Granger further up into his arms and looked around, not recognising where the castle had taken them.

They were in a small room that had no windows, or doors for that matter. But it did have a smattering of furnishings that were covered with dust. The room was stale and rather musty.

Severus used his wandless magic, but nothing happened. He growled low in his throat and extracted his wand in one swift motion. Granger was light and he could easily hold her with one arm.

He cast his magic again and got no response.

"Buggering fuck." He had no magic.

He moved towards the rickety furniture and dismissed the table with its two fragile chairs. The low sofa in front of the empty fireplace would have to do. He wished for warmth, but knowing the castle had other things on her mind did not begrudge the lack of heat. Low light illuminated the fire area from two sconces. That would have to do for now.

Hermione groaned as she came to after her faint, and sat up with a start, wincing in pain.

"I am glad you are back in the land of the living, Miss Granger."

Hermione jumped with fright as she heard Severus Snape's voice. She scooted back and hit the sofa arm with her back. She quickly took in her surroundings. She noticed through the gloom the brick walls with no door and wondered where she had been taken? She felt around her for her wand.

"Looking for this?" Snape asked, twirling her wand in his hand. He flipped it up into the air and said, "There you go, Granger, not that it will do you any good."

Hermione caught her wand and decided whether to hex his bollocks off or snog him senseless. There was a tense silence for a moment. Hermione then noticed her torn jumper and growled as she waved her wand across it to fix it together. She blushed, wondering if Snape had had a good show or not. She repeated her arm movement and silent incantation with the wand but nothing happened.

"Nothing works in this room, Miss Granger. I have tried to conduct magic with my wand and also non verbal magic to no benefit."

She pouted and glared at him. She gripped the torn sides of her jumper together. Then had to hold it in one hand to ensure he saw nothing. She wondered why he had attacked her like that from behind and why had he torn her clothing.

Severus watched as his ex student tried to think things through...and spotted when she came to the incorrect conclusion. When her face looked over at him with alarm, swiftly followed by anger and her mouth hanging open, he decided to put a stop to her tormented thoughts.

"I did not attack you, Miss Granger. It was Antonin Dolohov."

Hermione paled to chalk white and she curled herself up further away in horror. She looked manically around in case he should appear. She suddenly remembered the voice of her attacker before all went black.

"Miss Granger, he will bother you no further." Severus kept his voice low and even. She was clearly scared enough as it was.

"How do you know that... Sir." She remained polite even in her current terrified situation.

"I killed him with a non verbal spell. I stopped his heart, rendering him dead. It was he who was dragging you along the ground. He was the one to touch you improperly."

Severus swore into himself as he saw her colour pale further, if in fact it could. The man had had his hands down her jumper for gods' sake and now she was thinking probably worse scenarios than that. He was no bloody good at this type of thing. He was inarticulate with the fairer sex on most levels apart from educational. This did not count.

Hermione tried to do an inventory of her body, aches and pains, but she found nothing much apart from her sore head. She sighed in relief. It did look like Snape had saved him from going further and she was truly thankful for it.

She licked dry lips and croaked out.

"Thank you for saving me from him, Sir." She had dropped her head and was plucking at a loose piece of wool from her now ruined jumper. She missed seeing him look openly at her.

They sat in silence for a while and Hermione shivered with the cold. Severus did notice and after five minutes decided he had best keep the Princess of Gryffindor alive.

He stood up, towering over her, and with a heavy sigh offered his cloak. She winced at it at first, but took it. She tried to wrap it around herself, but she could not get it to do what she wanted and ended getting in a tangle.

"Allow me."

Severus' long fingers plucked his cloak from her, and with one flick and twist with one hand and his other ushering her forward, he deftly slipped the cloak in behind her and clasped the silver snake head into its tail with a click. Severus took his seat once more on the sofa.

Hermione felt warmer as the cloak seemed to retain part of its heating charm, even though she felt it draining off. Severus Snape had saved her life. She knew he had been doing that while she had been in school, but this time it was different. She was an adult and had been away from school now for almost a year. She felt a connection, and knew she owed him a blood debt. She could feel his body heat or lack of it from beside her. She was warm now and knew she had to say something to him.

"Thank you, Sir." She glanced over towards him, but the room was in shadows. She could not see his face at all as he had turned away. She felt awkward and tried to remove the cloak.

"What are you doing, Miss Granger?"

Hermione was unsure if he referred to his cloak, or her thanks or both.

"What?"

Severus caught at her hands and insisted she keep the cloak.

"You need to keep warm, I need no thanks."

"You do and I thank you for it and you must be cold."

Severus smiled behind his usual scowl. Hermione scooted a little closer and held out one side of the cloak out to him. "At least let me share it with you before the charm wears off?"

Hermione hoped he would see her peace offering. But suspected his Slytherin tendencies would suspect something else.

Severus gave in and wrapped part of the cloak that was rather voluminous around his shoulder. He cannot fathom why his heart has picked up beating faster. It had no cause. Or does it?

He happened to glance over to her when she winced with pain. Then saw her eyes fluttering closed. He acted swiftly and a tad aggressively. He wrapped an arm closest to her around her to scoot her upright and with his other lifted up her chin and turned her head to face towards him.

"You must remain awake, Miss Granger. The magic is not working in here and there is only so much I can do. You already have had medication from me, but it obviously has worn off and it was probably nowhere near its level of potency either. You must remain awake," he insisted.

Hermione was tired and with the pain in her head she wanted to curl up, even if it was against this snappy man, and fall asleep.

"Is your head still painful?"

"Yes, my neck and shoulders ache, too." She dared not even mention to Snape that her chest hurt something awful and she shuddered. She was aware of her torn clothing and wondered what Dolohov was doing when Snape stepped in and saved not only her life but also her virtue.

"Here, take this Pepper Up Potion, it may help." He pulled a small phial from the depths of the cloak wrapped around the two of them.

Hermione could not help but chuckle as the Pepper Up did its job and steam burst out through her ears. It warmed her up. She was sure she saw a little smirk at the corner of Snape's mouth, too.

Hermione was aware of his gentle fingers stroking her head and neck. She wanted to purr. It was relaxing, but he kept insisting that she should not sleep.

Severus was aware of his fingers caressing and had to pull himself back a little. His body was acting rather ungentlemanly and he gave himself a mental shake. But the sighs and moans coming from Granger were not helping at all.

He had not seen this witch for nearly a year. She was more beautiful than ever. He had seen her fighting and been impressed. He wondered if she forgave his actions of the last time they had met. He had not forgot the kisses they had exchanged. He wondered if she had remembered them as fondly as he.

Hermione had ached to touch Severus. She had reverted to their student/professor role automatically, realising to plough right in to kiss him soundly would be wrong. He looked thin. Thinner than before and so tired. When had he last slept? She was aware of the goings on in the castle and the role Severus Snape had played as headmaster. How blind were the others in the Order not to see through his ruse? He had kept many students safe.

She was sore and tired and reached into her pockets automatically and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, and her lighter, no, it was actually Severus Snape's lighter and she smiled.

"Want a fag?" Severus looked astonished as Hermione held out a packet of cigarettes to him and his old lighter.

He laughed as he lit both their cigarettes and he sighed and smiled. It was an age since he last smoked a Muggle fag. He kept the lighter and also lit the fire and more candles, brightening the room. They had light and warmth and smokes.

"I never gave up on you," Hermione admitted.

"I know. I heard Minerva moaning to one of the other staff members of how stubborn you were with your delusions that I had been manipulated as if on a chessboard. How clever of you to notice."

"You knew I trusted you, Severus. I always will."

"I had to kill him… he ordered me to, made me swear it."

Hermione, sore but concerned, scooted closer to Severus and wrapped both arms around him. "I believe you and the truth will out. I will ensure it."

"My brave lion," he muttered as he kissed the top of her head.

She turned in his arms, caught at him and kissed him soundly.

"I never forgot you, Severus Snape, and shall trust you always."

Their kisses grew frantic and clothes were removed with wild abandon.

Hermione ignored the ache in her head and Severus did state she needed to keep awake.

The sofa was long enough for two and Severus' cloak made a good blanket as they slowly made love for their first time, and perhaps their last. They savoured every moment.

Severus dressed as he awoke, extracting himself with as little movement as possible so not to wake his lover. He kissed the top of her head and whispered a magical spell into her ear, with other instructions. He had already known that he was going to his end. The goddess and whatever Fates had in store for him today would leave him dead or perhaps alive if the Light won. He was at peace. He had made love to the witch he loved. He could die happy.

He noticed a solid wooden door. Magic thrummed around him and he tested his magic by making a mug of hot tea appear on the table for Hermione to find when she awoke. The castle was allowing him to leave.

Severus knelt next to his witch and looked at her as she slept. She was still curled up in his cloak. He would permit her to keep it and created another from a cushion. It would have to do. With one final kiss onto her forehead he bit back his emotions and stood, turned and headed for the door at a run. If he did not leave now, he would never be able to leave her if she should wake. Much better for him this way.

Hermione woke. She smelled the tea and moved it towards her. She lay for a while still snuggled in his cloak. It smelled of their love. She would keep it safe. She knew Severus would have gone so she did not cry over it. She felt happy. She felt some magic around her and was unsure of the spell, but knew Severus had cast something. Was it to keep her safe? She was unsure. She dressed and used magic to cleanse herself.

She glanced at her watch and frowned. She tapped the Muggle watch thinking it had stopped perhaps when she had been attacked. She shuddered then smiled. Severus had saved her. She grinned. He was really her real live hero.

Forgetting about her watch for the time being, she headed back out into battle. Her head was held high and she felt reenergised. She was shocked to find herself in the secret little courtyard Severus had taken her too almost a year before. Then she heard the sound of battle. It soon became apparent to her that time must have stood still while Severus and she had been in the small room. She smiled warmly and thanked Hogwarts Castle for being so Magical and for giving her time with the headmaster.

The next time she sees Severus is in the Shrieking Shack. After he looks in Harry's eyes and offers up some of his memories for Harry to take.

Their eyes meet and her heart feels like it is breaking. Then as the boys turn away, she feels his magic pass over her. She knows what to do. She can now hear the secret words in her head, that Severus spoke while she slept.

She gathers a final tear and pops it into another flask she has on hand and when she looks up his eyes have glazed over. She stifles a sob and kisses him on the lips. She is standing over him when Ron returns and uncouthly grabs at her arm.

"Come on, Mione, Harry needs you."

She shoves him away from her and glares at him with anger. How dare he even touch her? She gulps down a sob.

"You are one heartless bastard, Ron. Headmaster Snape has just passed away!" She practically screams it in his face. She was about to storm past him to catch up with Harry when Ron put the nail in whatever friendship they had ever held.

"You are a right bitch when it is your period."

The punch she belted at Ron was much harder, and more magical than any she ever gave Malfoy. She sent the punch with a verbal hex so it would mark his face for months to come. What made it more delightful was it was a hex Ginny Weasley had taught her. So if Ron spoke of this incident at all concerning Snape or herself, his face would erupt in pustules and his tongue would stick to the roof of his mouth. Rendering him speechless.

Hermione agrees for now Harry does need her. She realised over a year before that Ron and she only ever could be friends. She had her heart only for one wizard. She took one last look at Severus Snape lying in a pool of his own blood. She shivered and gulped hard as she turned her back on him.

She bravely walked away from the man who had made love to her a few short hours before. He had given her one of his memories and she would ensure that it was kept safe, private and for her eyes alone. She would look at it after the battle had ended. She hoped it contained a secret that would give her hope. Severus Snape had been a Master of Potions, and a spy after all. She was sure he, the Slytherin that he was, would have some cunning plan up his sleeve.

END

**Author's Note:**

> There is lots of smoking in my story but I have never smoked. Thanks to my brothers I got help from their antics as we recalled past memories.
> 
>  
> 
> I am reposting this story here on AO3 as it previously was up on FF net. I no longer update on that site. 
> 
> I am not happy with this story's ending. I plan to rewrite it. 
> 
> I have a sequel already written on my computer but it needs polishing. It will be posted but no idea as to when.


End file.
